Arrival
by Sniper Mudkip
Summary: An exploratory military force arrives in the atmosphere of a planet capable of supporting life. What they did not bargain for, was this.
1. Chapter 1

_0962 PF_

_Mission Status: Live_

_ Since the so called apocalypse, man has rebuilt itself under a unified empire now spanning the cosmos. Military starships lead expeditions to find worlds for colonization and terraforming. Nanite augmented soldiers are the public face of this new era of exploration. Man is truly the dominating force in this world._

_ Or so we'd like to believe. _

* * *

"Alright Lieutenant Commander, humor me. Why are you proposing a change in how we approach Gliese 581g?" Admiral Killip sighed, looking out the window. From his quarters on the _ECS_ _Rival_, he could see the planet in question, slowly turning around the sun. A seasoned veteran of space and the wonders it entailed, nothing excited him anymore, and his age clearly showed.

The_ Rival_ was reminiscent of American space shuttles but sleeker, a gunmetal grey boat in the galactic ocean. The Earth Collective's insignia rested on the rear of both sides, the first and capital planet of this empire, back at its most verdant form.

Back in the Admiral's quarters, Lieutenant Commander Jon Dutra began to explain his position. "We have no idea what could be on that planet. It's the first one with natural atmospheric conditions almost in sync with Earth. I mean, it has about a thousandth of a percent less carbon dioxide, but that's about it. What I'm trying to say-"

"Spit it out," the Admiral deadpanned.

"There could be actual, human-like life on the planet. We should try and let out a broadcast in case there's something, and it can respond," the lower ranked officer finished. The Admiral gave him one look in the eye, and then gave his final answer.

"We proceed as normal. As the field commander, I want your troops ready in 30 and down on the ground by this evening. Don't disobey my orders."

* * *

"Alright, we're ready to go. This planet has eight main continents, and several minor island chains to go with them. We're targeting our arrival on this point here," John explained to the troops gathered in front of him, gesturing towards a point within the western section of the largest continent, as displayed on the holo-projector that took up most of the briefing room before continuing. "This will be our home for the next six months as we help convert the landmass for human settlement. Science teams will then catalogue native flora and fauna in the other continents that will remain untouched as long as possible. As is protocol, we'll be spread across four drop ships. Three of them will carry exclusively troops, the fourth will have equipment and a pair of hover trucks for transport. Let's mount up!"

Wiping the sweat off of his brow, Jon then entered his ship, but all sorts of questions were flowing through his mind. For starters, what if that one unknown chemical in the atmosphere was toxic to humans? It had been his call not to pack respirators, and Jon now wished he'd thought ahead.

Plus, there was that garbled signal communications had picked up. It seemed old though, so it had been written off as a pre-apocalypse thing. All they'd gotten clearly was the word "Oak".

Slipping his helmet over his dark brown hair and fastening his flack vest onto his toned chest, all he could do now was follow procedure.

* * *

"_Did anyone else see that?"_ the radio buzzed, as Jon peered into the cockpit. The drop ships were like smaller versions of their parent, with the smaller range and less ability to function outside an atmosphere. Each held maybe fifty troops counting the pilots, at maximum capacity.

"What's the matter?" Jon asked, somewhat panicked by the development.

"The radar picked up this long serpentine object coming in hot. It's not one of ours. The boys up front thought they saw something," came the monotone answer, like nothing had happened.

An explosion then captured the lead ship, while the unknown object came fully into view. Long and green, with a draconic quality to its skin, a black pattern pulsating yellow covered its length. Pulling up close, its yellow eyes and sharp teeth were clear across the viewport. Flying by, it brushed dangerously close to the right wing.

"Sonuvabitch! That thing's gonna kill us!" Jon swore, before a warning light began to blink.

"We were hit! It's moved on, but not for long," the pilot yelled.

Jon then gave the only order appropriate for something like this. "Escape pods, now!"

Rushing back in with the troops, Jon scrambled to get into a pod. Ejecting at the last second, Jon saw that only one of the other ships had given the same order through the tiny porthole as they fell helplessly onto the unknown planet.

_Mission Status: Unknown._

**Not a bad idea, huh? I'm debating whether or not to make this an OC story. It won't be death heavy, but it's not going to be sunshine and rainbows either.**


	2. OC FORM!

Arrival OC Form

**It's come to my attention the readers want this. If so, all OCs must be submitted to me by PM.**

**Basics:**

**Name (First and Last)**

**Gender**

**Rank (Cannot exceed that of Lt. Commander, as Jon is such and was mission CO)**

**Physical appearance**

**Personality**

**Specifics: Really, just how the nanites boosted them. Every nanite augmented person would have an all-around improvement on the human physique, but this general state is not superhuman. It would keep them closer to Olympic level. However, every person's DNA is different, so sometimes one attribute would be boosted more. They can't shoot lasers from their eyes or anything, but somebody with a more optic based specialization would see clearer, farther. Any specializations like that would also affect what division or role they'd have.**

**Any specific equipment to them would be nice, but that stuff would have to be basic, standard issue and fit in their pocket.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Time: 1342_

"Commander Ratz. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Killip asked, still in his office.

"Permission to speak freely sir," The woman requested; all the while still standing at attention. Juniper Ratz had been born into a military family, and as result felt additional pressure to rise through the ranks and rise she had, only in her mid-twenties.

"Permission granted?" the admiral half asked, somewhat confused by what she was asking.

"The hell did you put Dutra in charge of the mission for? He's still technically a junior officer. This isn't something that should be in his pay grade," Juniper stormed.

"Normally, yes. However, your nanite specialization is tactical processing. You're able to outperform some super computers for the task, but can't shoot better than a warrant officer. Regulations say I have to put the most qualified officer available in charge. He has an endurance-based specialty. It's a new planet. We need that. Besides, when was the last time you entered a live fire zone?" The admiral explained, unmoving from his position.

Ratz stiffened, adjusting a lose strand of auburn hair. "Very well. Sorry to have disturbed you," she said, before showing herself out.

* * *

_Time: Late afternoon on planet_

"_Systems check complete. Landing confirmed. Pod is on solid ground. Atmosphere is… breathable. Gravity is… safe. Disengaging exit hatch,"_ the electronic voice of the escape pod's computer system droned. Rubbing his head before standing up, Jon stumbled out of the pod. To his surprise, Jon didn't experience the sudden chill of the planet's speculated temperatures. Instead, it was rather mild. Slowly turning around to gather his bearings, Jon then realized he was inside a forest not unlike one on Earth. Before the mass industrialization movement of PF 0453 at least.

Sticking his head back inside the pod, Jon quickly checked the location systems within the pod. His heart immediately plummeted upon the red blinker for the transmitter coming alive. Without it, nobody would be able to converge on his location. If anyone was to find him, it would be accidental. Having come in from the upper atmosphere, who knew how far away the nearest pod had fallen?

Going in further to grab the survival packet, Jon was shocked by the sound of a moan. In all the confusion, he must not have seen the extra occupant. Unable to see the other person's face based on when they'd fallen, Jon was only able to read the insignia on their uniform.

"Ensign… With a medic's cross," Jon muttered. As the girl continued to stir, Jon finally saw her face. Dark, ebony hair had fallen out of its regulation braid, contrasting with her pale skin. Dragging herself to her feet, she finally saw Jon.

"How long was I out for?" she asked still holding her head.

"We landed on schedule, but a lot rougher. I just woke up myself, so I have no idea," Jon answered.

"Ensign Viola McNaughton. I was part of the medical team. Where are we?" she asked, before Jon began to introduce himself and respond.

"Lieutenant Commander Jon Dutra. I've got no idea where we are. The transmitter's broken too. I really don't know what to do now." Shaking his head Jon made motions to step outside. "You're welcome to come. It's safe."

Back in the clearing, Jon double checked the packet's contents. Water for a week for two people, food for five days if they rationed it, a flare, a couple blankets and an extra sidearm with energy pack. Everything that there should have been in there, was.

"Looks like something North American, maybe a century before it all fell," Viola observed. "In fact…" the junior officer trailed off, approaching one of the trees, "I've seen almost an exact copy of this in old stills."

"You clearly paid attention in biology," Jon said himself, "But we need to get going. If we find someone, we might be able to get off this planet and I have no idea when it's going to be dark."

"Do you think there's life here?" Viola asked, now starting to pick up on the real value of the trees.

"Yes, but we need to get going. The nearest pod could be just through that clearing," Jon directed.

* * *

_At the same time_

Lt. Marina Gonzalez climbed out of her pod, only to be bombarded with the contents of a blizzard. Stepping back into the pod for a moment, she then activated a module on her suit to prepare herself for another march into the cold.

"That bad, huh?" asked Lt. Thomas Commodan, shaking his head. His gray eyes then managed to get a proper look at the woman who'd climbed in with him throughout the commotion. Her dark brown hair was held in its regulation braid, complementing her dark blue eyes and slender figure. He considered making a move before seeing her expression and shrinking back.

"Yes," Marina agreed. Double checking the survival pack, she then glanced at the transmitter. Working. Perfect. "We just need to wait now. They'll send help."

"Okay there…" Thomas trailed off, not knowing her name.

Marina then stared back into the man's eyes, keeping up her intimidating effect even though he was slightly taller. "Lt. Gonzalez."

"Well, I'm Lt. Thomas Commodan, so I believe a first name would be in order?" Thomas prompted, a sly glint in his grey eyes.

Marina then took one last look at him, turning to the hatch. Pulling some of the supplies out of the bag so that Thomas wouldn't be left to die, she promptly stepped outside of the pod, briskly moving now that the cold was a non-issue.

"The hell?" Thomas muttered, waiting for a short period of time. Realizing she could have wandered off to die herself, he then grabbed some of the water and ran to her. Using his enhanced speed, Thomas reached her within a moment despite her headstart.

Marina was about to retort, before freezing up. Staring at one point off in the distance, she slowly drew her sidearm.

"The hell are you doing?" Thomas yelled, more confused now than before. The red of his face was a beacon against his sandy hair, now dotted with snow. A bellowing roar then went off in the distance, its shadow slowly coming closer.

Hail then slammed against them at a more intense and blinding pace than before. The creature darted in and out of view calling its name- "Abomasnow!", each time closer than the last.

Marina then pulled the trigger, and a short burst of plasma quickly arced towards its body, colliding with a near blinding flash. The creature then broke into a run, enraged by this action. A trickle of red soaked down its body, revealing that it was near white itself with only a deep green on its lower body and hands for any sort of colouration.

Joining Marina in the counter assault, both soldiers released volley after volley at the creature, which stopped just short of the two. Able to see its scruffy faced in the moments before it collapsed, the two watched its furious eyes slip into a whited-out state, devoid of life.

"Shit. There is life on this iceball," Thomas panted, shocked by the realization.

* * *

Pilot Jack Sharp groaned, waking up from the impact. As the man flying the dropship, he'd been fortunate to last this long. It was protocol for the pilots to be last to leave, and they'd begun the downward spiral too quick. Being at the rear of the convoy had helped his odds, but not by much.

Climbing out of the wreck, his diminished stature showed against the already large ship. His brown hair was well kempt, as part of the military's strict standards. Surveying his surroundings, Jack realized he was in some sort of mountain range but something had to be somewhere. Sweat gathered along his brow while the sun beat down on him.

Taking off at a blazing pace, Jack knew he'd find someone sooner or later. Every step drove him farther from the wreck, closer to a far off rescue. If he'd made it, others definitely did.

As a call came off from the distance, Jack stopped his breakneck run. Turning around, the source of the noise's shadow blocked out the sunlight. Yanking his sidearm out of its holster, Jack unleashed an orb of the standard plasma, frying the thing before it hit the ground.

Upon a closer examination, the victim's only remaining features were its long, spindly neck and beck, blotted of colour.

Humans were not the first people to arrive here.

**And there you have it! I might take a couple more characters based on how the story progresses, but I think I've got room for one more at the moment.**

**Can anyone guess the bird that got fried? Or have an idea what regions the continent is made up of?**


	4. Chapter 3

_Time Unknown, Near Dark_

Jon was frustrated. They'd seen nobody, and were completely lost. To find their way back to the pod would be a miracle. He and Viola were going to have to stop for the night. Signalling to the junior officer, Jon surveyed the surroundings. Everywhere he looked, it was all trees- mostly a very thick forest, but some of them were comically thin and tiny. A couple had even been chopped down.

Viola then spoke up, brushing a strand of hair from her eye. "Sir, did you not hear that? We're being followed by something." Viola was starting to worry. None of the other planets she'd landed on had had native life- at least, sentient native life. Plenty of small animals lived on each world, and scientists mad new entries to the Catalogue of Existence almost hourly.

As one of the trees began to rustle, Jon pulled out his pistol. By past standards, his weapon was highly deadly, but in modern day it was barely strong enough to see military usage. In fact, newer models were currently in use by those stationed closer to capitol worlds like Earth.

This rustling continued to come closer and closer, until their stalker finally burst out of the foliage. Said stalker was almost like a beetle of some sort, but it was nearly his size and bipedal. Barely able to make out its outline in the shadows, Jon had to guess it was some sort of navy colour. The most striking feature was its horn, a long protrusion that made the beast his height.

"Cross?" it pointedly asked, more than a little confused by what was happening. Unable to get a positive reaction from the two soldiers, the insect then went on to the nearest tree, beginning to feed on the honey within.

"Amazing… It's not out to kill us. I thought all life wanted to do that," Viola said, eyes wide from this discovery's excitement. "We could tame these creatures."

"Not so fast Ensign," the senior officer pointed out. "It might just be omnivorous. Or there's something else on top of this food chain that could pose an even bigger threat. Really, there's just too much that could go wrong. We need to report this back though, the next time we make contact with the _Rival." _Jon then began to holster his pistol, having drawn it as thebeast had come closer. Still, his hand remained on the handle, a sign he didn't want to take any risks.

Now knowing it was being observed, the beast turned back towards the two. Taking a step forward, it sat down with the humans. Sticking out its clawed hand almost as greeting, it began to speak once again. "Heracross."

"It speaks!" Viola exclaimed, reveling in all this meant for the way Humans viewed their galaxy.

"It's not sentient. That's probably all it can say," Jon said, dismissing the notion it wanted to be friendly.

"Sir, its speech is scarily similar to a word in Standard. Imagine what else it can do."

* * *

"The reports saying this place was an ice ball weren't kidding!" Lt. Thomas Commodan shouted over the howling wind. Since the creature died, he and Lt. Gonzalez had been lucky enough to get out of the hail, but the conditions were still unfavourable. Harsh winds whipped through their hair and across their faces, kicking up flurries of snow as it went by.

Suddenly stopping once again, Marina's sense kicked in for the second time that day. There was a large construct of some sort off in the distance, for that much she could read into. Of course, with the existence of life came the possibility of sentience. They'd just killed a life form. If it was one of theirs, and whatever they were turned out to be trigger happy…

Thomas, of course didn't know any of this himself. Pulling out his sidearm, one of the only three guns they had, Marina carrying both her personal and the extra, he waved around wildly. "Where is it coming from? What is it? What do we have to shoot?" he panicked.

"It's not that. There's some sort of shelter that way. I have no idea how far it is, but it has to be close enough for me to pick it up," Marina explained, gesturing towards where they would probably spend the rest of their night.

"Oh," Thomas said, slightly embarrassed. Holstering his weapon, he quickly weighed over what shelter meant. "Is it artificial or a cave?"

"I can't tell. It's some sort of stone, which I know for sure, but that's about it." The female lieutenant sighed.

"Let's go then," Thomas said, trying to keep focused. His job was to be the joker. All the stress this was causing though, was proving to be a bit much even for him.

Walking through the falling snow, the two stumbled until they saw the entrance of the stone structure. Now that they could finally see it, the two realized it was some sort of temple. Built in a fashion similar to something you'd see on Earth in its early civilizations, the two entered with caution.

"Woah," Thomas muttered, seeing the inside for himself. Channels on the floor made a triangle shaped pattern, with several circles within. This must have been the stage for rituals at one point, as each one of the points had a moderately sized round engraving across a much larger, central one. Of course, the platform didn't really seem to match with the exterior...

Marina had no such qualms while examining the walls. The hieroglyphics seemed like they matched this civilization, but upon closer look-

"Standard," Marina observed. Yes, it wasn't exactly Standard, but it was scarily close.

"Wait what?" Thomas blurted out. "Standard writing on the walls, and the design here doesn't fully match the rest of the room? I think we might have made some sort of discovery."

"I don't follow," Marina replied. This didn't make any sense. Of course this was a discovery. Something definitely lived here, and had a similar alphabet and design style with Earth.

Wait a second.

* * *

Jon was awakened from his sleep by Viola's scream. Attacking their new companion was some sort of gigantic bee creature, floating in midair. Rather than hands, its arms ended in giant points, and its stinger was the size of his head.

"The hell is that thing?" he shouted at the terrified Ensign.

"It keeps saying Beedrill!" she shouted back.

Meanwhile, the two insects were engaged in an aerial duel. The Heracross flew away from its assailant, who had thrown jab after jab at first, in an attempt of some sort of attack but quickly changed gears. Stopping to catch its breath, purple sludge spurted out of its dark purple arm. The blue insect was quickly caught in the blast and forced to land.

Getting back up, horn now glowing a bright white, the Heracross slammed Beedrill square in the chest. Beedrill was forced into a tree, then went motionless.

"Did…did that thing die?" Jon asked, struggling for words. Viola cautiously approached, checking for any signs of life.

"No, it's still breathing in the classical sense," she denied.

"Well, you were right about one thing. These creatures can do a lot more than make funny noises," Jon admitted. "I just hope all of them out to kill us."

* * *

Admiral Killip sat in his office, relaxing. True he could be doing something on this ship, but the most powerful man in the Earth Collective deserved a moment's peace from time to time. Perhaps he'd turn in now, for too many a late night had been spent in this office.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted this contentment. Calling for the knocker to come in, a flustered private brandished a holopad.

"Permission to speak," the admiral sighed. So much for going to sleep.

"Sir, two things of note for you. First of all, while we moved along in our orbit, the landing party was taken out by an indigenous creature. We have been unable to make contact with any survivors, but enough transmitters have been activated for us to have the approximate splatter zone."

"What do you mean 'indigenous creature'?" the Admiral stormed. "Nothing lives on any of these planets with that kind of capability.

"I have what little video feed we were able to collect of it with me here," the private spit out, now starting to worry. "The second item, however is that much more pressing."

"Show me," the Admiral prompted. The holopad now firmly in his grasp, his eyes widened upon reading the ancient file, pulled from the archives. The Admiral knew this did not bode well.

"Call in all command staff. Emergency meeting now."

**Dun dun duhhhhhhhh.**

**I hope you guys like this update. Things are starting to get in motion. And Replies!**

**To all of you, yes it was a Fearow. Can anybody guess what region they're in now though, that is the question?**

**fanficssuck: It's not dead yet. I think it'll go for a walk.**

**Mau5girl: I hope I got Marina's personailty and augmentations correct. It's actually a really fun one to play around with.**

**Last order of buisness, I'm still taking 1-2 OCs. The form is back a bit, and by PM only**


End file.
